


Stay with me

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Slow Burn, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: There was an empty road and you head straight for it having no other choice but you push yourself to go faster and faster. Until you could almost reach it you see a car and head straight for it. Hands perched out hoping the vehicle stopped or at least took you out of your misery.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Kudos: 11





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> A little disclaimer..this is maybe my second fic writing a reader/you fic so please be kind and try to ignore any mistakes I might have not seen and have not fixed.

There were sirens ringing through your ears as you ran down the hallway hair whipping around your face. You had managed to open the door using your mind but it had taken a lot of pain. Blood dripped from your nose and covered your gown but all you could do was wipe it away. All there was to focus on was freedom and nothing else. 

Guards tried to block your every move and you had to throw them aside and head through the broken glass. Your feet are aching as you race through the grass and the brush left from the trees. There was an empty road and you head straight for it having no other choice but you push yourself to go faster and faster. Until you could almost reach it you see a car and head straight for it. Hands perched out hoping the vehicle stopped or at least took you out of your misery. 

But it didn’t hit you and you were blinded by the lights on the car before you. There was not much time left and you could hear shouts and so you go to the side of the door. 

“Please help me”You pleaded looking behind terrified of being taken back but they were still far off.

“Get in!”He yelled to you and you threw yourself inside as he sped away into the night

He kept driving for a few miles but he kept glancing at you curious who he had picked up and who you were running from. 

“Who are you?”He asked her as you tried to tug down the hospital gown feeling cornered with a stranger

“You don’t have to tell me now” Steve reasoned as he could tell he was probably scaring you 

“I’m Steve Harrington but you can call me Steve”He introduced giving her a small smile as he drove. His mind was racing but he could tell she might need to go to the hospital or to the police so he wanted to give the option.

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”He asked you but it had made you shake thinking of any other strangers poking and prodding you. The only other person you could trust was the guy in front of you.

“I cant”you replied shaking your head

“Hey I wont take you if you don’t want to go there. We can just go to my home and clean you up instead”he explained to you

“Why are you helping me?”You wondered what his motives were scared he might hurt you

“Because you looked like you needed help. That’s all.”Steve shrugged and kept driving down the familiar streets

When the vehicle came to a stop he huddled you out of the car and into his home not wanting the neighbors to see.Running to the other room for a moment before wrapping a warm cover around your shoulders. 

Just for a moment you took a deep breath and let it go as you surveyed the new world around you. There was nothing like the feeling of finally being safe and not afraid to close your eyes. Your body had its bruises and you could still pinpoint the place they stuck needles inside you but you were free. It felt like nothing you ever felt before and you could almost let your guard down. 

“I know somebody who could help you”He thought of Hopper and he knew he could trust him more than anyone. 

“I don’t want anyone else to know”You were hesitant in trusting another person

“Okay”he replied and let the subject go and instead decided to deem himself the only option left 

“Would you like something to eat?”Steve offered, thinking of something warm and easy to make and decided on soup. 

“Yes please”You didn’t want to turn it down but your body was soon shutting down and the couch was comfortable. Soon you closed your eyes and fell asleep in warmth and life. 

“I will be right back”Steve promised as he left to heat up the soup only to return to see you asleep on the couch

He figured the soup could be reheated so he fixed the covers on her body turned off the light. Heading for his room and turning in early so he could decide what to do in the morning.   
\---------

There was a shriek and he immediately lurched awake and realized he was not alone. He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. She was thrashing under the cover but every object in his house was floating mid-air. When she woke up they all fell down around her and he cringed at the glass that was broken. 

Once you caught your breath you noticed there was a mess surrounding you and it felt shameful. He was staring at you in awe and it was nice to be stared at that way and instead of feeling like a freak. 

“I’m sorry”You mutter embarrassed that your powers were so out of control

“It’s okay it looks a little better like that way I suppose”Steve didn’t mind the mess because it was something he could fix. He could easily grab a broom and sweep it up but for her he wished he could help more. 

“If you say so”She watched him wearily as he stayed lingering 

“You had a bad dream?”he questioned coming closer to you 

“I dreamt that I was still back in that place”You spit out running your fingers down your arms

“What place?”Steve questioned

“Hawkins Lab. It was my home but it never felt that way.”You admitted needing to get it off your chest

“I’m sorry you had to go through that”He offered knowing all he could give was comfort.

“Thank you”It made you feel a little better and you fiddled with you gown

“If you want you can shower and I can get started on breakfast”Steve offered knowing she could not be comfortable in what she was wearing

“I don’t want to be a bother”You answered

“You won’t be. You can just bower some of my mom's old jeans and a shirt”Steve remembered there was an old box with her things she had left behind. Figuring they were around the same size.

He led you upstairs and made sure to show you how to change the temperature to how you wanted it. Steve left the room once he came by with some of his moms clothes and left back downstairs. 

Once he was gone you lifted off the gown and threw it on the floor and stared into the mirror. You didn’t feel any different on the inside but you looked at your reflection it was obvious this wasn’t true. Your cheeks were not as wide as they used to be and your body was no longer the same. You could hardly recognize yourself with your long hair and full lips that it felt like looking at a stranger. Too much time had passed and you felt lost and didn’t know who you were anymore. 

The shower felt nice but you couldn’t stay in the small space too long and washed your hair and body quickly and efficiently. Drying your body quickly before curiously looking at the clothes on the counter. They fit on your body perfectly and it felt strange being in something other than a gown. 

Once you were dressed you left the bathroom and walked down the stairs feet still aching from your escape. 

“Are you..oh”Steve stopped for a moment to stare at her as she looked better and more alive then the day before. 

“What?”You wondered as his face turned red all the way to his ears

“You look nice”He stated blushing as he fixed your plate

“Thank you”He handed you the full plate of food and you immediately began to dig in

He was delighted she liked it and sat next to her eating happily as he knew he would have to go to work soon.

“I have work soon.”Steve admitted ruffling his hair nervous to abandon her even for only a few hours

“Okay”You nodded 

“I work at the video store until 10”Steve was worried she would be annoyed having to wait on him

“That's okay Steve, it's not like I have many places to go anyway”You replied knowing you would be fine as long as you stayed in the house

“Great!”He felt that he calmed down a bit as he grabbed both of their finished dishes and put them in the sink

“Well I’m going to get dressed and then I will go”He left it at that and ran to his room and eventually left leaving his number in case of an emergency. 

You wondered what to do to pass the time and so you gravitated to the bookshelf. Trying to pass the time but when you finished one book you soon became bored.

Deciding there had to be something better to do and you decided to explore the house. Eyes are drawn to the pictures on the wall and staring at the flawless people. 

All of them included Steve so you figured it was his family but they looked different. You took note of it and wandered around to the box playing with the buttons until the screen turned on. There were people dancing on the box and they were holding each other close. The man was holding the woman in his arms embracing her intimately. They looked into their eyes as they seemed to move with one another seamlessly. 

The woman was beautiful with her perfectly curled hair and you wondered if that was how people were all the time. 

Steve eventually returned later that night with pizza and you eagerly tasted the cheesy slices.He noticed the tv was on an old black and white film. The actors were dancing at some function and he was shocked to see you dancing. 

You spun around the room wishing to be just like the women on the screen and Steve didn’t seem to mind. 

“Would you like to be my partner my lady”He bowed and held out a hand to you

You waited for only a moment before laying your hand upon his and letting him pull you close. He held you gently in his arms and twirled you around the room and you knew this is what it must be like to be normal. 

This moment felt unreal as he spun you around the room and led you around the furniture. Your heart was racing and you had never felt anything like it. Laying your head on his chest you wondering what would happen to you. 

“What are we going to do?”You asked him not knowing of many options

“I know someone who could help. Her name was eleven and she came from that facility too”Steve offered as he had been thinking of calling Hopper ever since he learned of her

“Eleven?”You asked shocked to hear about your sister

“Yes”Steve looked down at her

“Can I see her?”You asked needing to see her again

“I will see what I can do”Steve knew how protective Hopper was of her  
\------------------------------  
Hopper had promised to bring it up to El when he could and so he believed him. 

They were cleaning up when they heard a knock on the door to see Hopper and El on the other side. El ran inside searching for her and when she found her she threw herself your arms. 

She was warm in your arms and when you pulled away to get a better look of her you were surprised. She looked different from the last time you saw her and she had brown curls that made a halo around her head. 

El had grown up without you and your heart stung a bit knowing you weren't there to see it happen. But she seemed happier and that was worth more than anything else to you. 

Steve watched from afar as the two girls got reacquainted and Hopper pulled him to the kitchen to talk

“I need you to tell me everything”Hopper demanded and it had made him a bit scared

“I was driving back to my house from work when I passed by the lab and she ran out on the road. She asked for help and so I gave her a ride out of there”Steve explained

“Has she said anything else?”Hopper asked

“No but I know she has nightmares about it”Steve revealed chewing on his thumb

“El also has nightmares about that place too”Hopper revealed

“So how do we help her?”Steve wanted to help her badly and he didn’t know how to do so. He was just a normal guy who never did anything with his life or so he felt. 

“Try and help her become adjusted while I try and pull some strings”Hopper suggested as he left the room to where the girls were talking quietly

\---------

“I missed you so much”You told El wiping away the tears on her face

“I’m so sorry I left you”El revealed feeling ashamed she didn’t bring you with her

“Don’t be sorry. You don’t have to worry about that anymore because now I’m here”You told her comforting her

“I should have stayed”El told you and it broke your heart

“No, I’m glad you didn’t stay with me because you needed to get out more than I did”You could see she was being cared for and that was all you ever wanted

“Okay”El replied looking up at you

\--------------------------

You both had a set routine that meant more than anything to keep you safe. Steve would go to work and leave only to return with dinner. It felt safe but there was only so much of it that you could take. The house no longer felt like freedom but like a prison. There was only so much Steve could help you with entertainment. Everything now felt dull and you felt yourself go weak. 

Steve came up with an idea that the next best option would be the video-store where he could get her out. You eagerly agreed to see what was his job like and you were certainly surprised. There were many different films all around that certainly piqued your interest and you took them to the back to watch. 

You had a question over one of the films and you went to ask Steve not noticing someone staring at you.

The man soon left the store not bothering to rent a movie and immediately went to the payphone.   
\------------------

It felt like an eternity when it was time for Steve’s shift to end and you both walked out the back exit. You were both talking about anything and everything when you suddenly felt your body shut down. You looked down at your body to see something was shot into your skin and everything began to blur. Steve was screaming for you and you could hear his voice suddenly drown out. 

Your eyes began to close. 

\-----------------

Steve had immediately called Hopper as soon as he could dial the numbers with his fingers. He could hear the phone ring and then heard him. All he could do was tell him that they had taken you away in their van. 

Hopper dropped once he heard Steve needed help. He was about to walk out the door when El had stopped him in his tracks standing in front of the door.

“Where are you going?”El asked arms pursed on her chest

“Nowhere kid”Hopper made to get around her but she knew something was wrong

“I’m coming with you”El decided opening the door

“You can’t”Hopper was terrified

“Why not?”She asked

“Because I dont want to lose you again”Hopper huffed out

“Shes my sister and I can’t lose her either”El answered him simply and stormed out getting in the vehicle and he ran after her.

\---------------------------------

Steve had ran up to the pair looking terrified over what he had just witnessed. 

“We have to hurry”Steve yelled ready to charge in

“Hold on Steve. We are not even prepared for this fight”Hopper tried to calm him down and reason with him

“We don’t know what they are doing to her right now”Steve tried to persuade

“They will know we are coming”Hopper told him trying to be the rational one

“Then we surprise them”Steve replied and El eagerly agreed with him

“I don’t know kid”Hopper was hesitant to get into it with the lab again knowing they almost lost

“Then I’m going in alone”Steve stated although knowing he had nothing on his side

“Fine”Hopper felt defeated but he knew night would be the best time to attack

\---------

They tried to park from afar looking for any movement with binoculars knowing it was not what it seemed. 

El and Steve were getting antsy and before Hopper could stop them the pair ran out of the car and across the lawn. 

She screeched hand out towards the guards throwing them around like they were weightless. Steve followed beside throwing punches left and right at whoever was in their way. 

There were screams piercing the hallway and Steve and El followed them down the corridor to a door. 

It was daunting and they were scared of what they would find on the other side of the door. Steve threw it open to see her being tortured by the multiple doctors and scientists surrounding her. 

Your body was strapped down and you could feel shocks piercing through your head in intervals. Then never seemed to stop until they finally did and you opened your eyes. Steve was standing above you tugging off the headpiece. You were no longer alone and he helped you off the table. 

“Thank you”You murmured as El brushed back your long hair from your face

Steve lifted you in his arms and you tucked your head against his neck. They listened peaking out the door and made a run for the way they came but it was blocked. There were guards watching them warily and so El ran for the next exit looking for any sign of Hopper. 

It seemed as if every exit was blocked, guards swarming them with their guns drawn in their arms. Steve looked down at you and you looked up at him and there was fear in both of your eyes.

Suddenly they heard a crash and saw Hopper break the glass of the walls and they ran to him. Steve helped you in the car holding you in his arms as they drove out of there feeling quiet and safe. The road seemed to go on forever as he headed to the cabin knowing it was safer than Steve’s home. 

They finally made it back and Hopper showed him the spare room and Steve laid you down on the bed. He left you to rest and left to talk to Hopper and to decide what would be your fate.

He walked out hands stuffed in his pockets as he was unsure what happen but he had put El in danger. 

“What were you thinking?”Hopper asked sternly

“I don’t know I guess I wasn’t thinking”Steve explained

“You and El could have been killed. Anything could have happened Steve.”Hopper was scared what could have happened to the both of them

“I’m sorry”Steve felt ashamed he put everyone in danger

“It’s okay Steve. I know love can make us do stupid things, I was young like you once”Hopper knew the kid had hearts in his eyes for her.

El went to sleep tired from the events that took place and she knew she needed to rest up for the next day. 

Steve slept on the couch but he hardly got any sleep, too nervous about what could have happened if it all went wrong. 

He closed his eyes for what seemed like a moment and then he woke up to the sun on his face. The smell of food had stirred him awake too and he linked to see Hopper moving in the kitchen.

El was perched on the table letting the maple syrup run on her eggos when she saw him wake and she waved. 

Hopper noticed and gave him a plate of food and gestured to the other chair and so he sat down. He was still tired but he had not realized how hungry he was finishing his meal fast and waited for you to wake. 

Steve left the table to check on you and he knocked on the door to find you were ready to go and so you sat on the table. The plate you were offered was full of eggos, bacon and eggs and so you thanked Hopper. He was amazed to see you could finish everything and still manage to eat more. Once everyone was done you moved to the couch to discuss the elephant in the room.

“We need to figure out what to do,” Hopper proposed, a bit uncomfortable to come out with his plan. 

“Okay” Steve wasn’t scared but he would do anything for you

“You need to get as far away from here as you can and I can get you a passport but we need to know where to go.”Hopper threw the idea out there

“No!”El yelled out standing up in anger 

“She isn’t safe here in Hawkins” Hopper tried to explain but knew she wouldn’t see it like that. 

“I just got her back” El wasn’t ready to say goodbye 

“Sweetie it isn’t safe for you if I’m here. Everything would have been for nothing and I can’t do that to you” You tried to comfort the curly-haired girl

“There has to be another way” El wished she could solve the problem

“There isn't another way. But once I am safe I can send you letters and it will be like I never left your side” You replied knowing there was no other way to fix the distance problem and El ran to her room. 

“I’m coming with you” Steve threw out there ready to leave his life behind 

“Steve I don’t know about this kid” Hopper didn’t expect he would want to go with you and it worried him 

“I’ve got nothing to lose and I’m not going to let her leave alone” Steve tried to reason knowing he was right. 

You were not ready to be alone just yet and the idea of leaving with him made her feel a little better. 

“I have a place where I used to camp further up north in the mountains. It’s remote and quiet but it can be your home.”Hopper revealed throwing it out there

“Thank you for helping me” You came over and gave him a hug which surprised him

“Your family kid” He replied and patted your back as you headed to look for El

\---------------------------

“You know I always wanted a sister when I was growing up” You drew out walking around the room noticing everything. The pictures tacked on the wall in color, the bed that was filled with covers, and the clothes hanging in the closet. They were all the things you never had but always wanted. 

“Really?”El asked watching from her bed

“But I never actually wanted to put someone through the same things I was going through. And then you came along, alone like me and you needed someone and I was there. Now you have all of these things I could never give you and it’s all I ever wanted for you.”You explained

“I don’t want any of it if it means I don’t get to see you again” El hugged you knowing you would eventually leave

“This isn’t going to be the last time I see you. Now that I find you I never want to leave but I have to just for now. I promise you will see me again” You brushed El’s hair back with your fingers soothingly

“Promise?”El pleaded 

“Cross my heart” You smiled and tried to be strong for her

\-------------------

Steve and Hopper had both gathered supplies for the trip and packed the car early in the morning. Everything was ready to go but Steve knew she needed some time and so he waited outside. It was quiet and there was nothing to hear that far out from the city except the chirping of insects. The trees were still and he watched the sky staring at the stars and then he heard the door open. 

She was accompanied by El who was still hanging on to her for one last time. Hopper was the last one out sad to see El so disappointed. They walked to the car and Hopper clapped him on the shoulder wishing them luck. Making his promise to let them know they were safe as soon as they made it to his instructions. 

When it was time to leave you looked back to see El becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. You looked beside you and grabbed his hand in your and he smiled at you kissing the back of your hand. 

And you finally breathed out ready to see what was in store for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy and if you do leave kudos! Comments are welcome too. Happy 4th of July!


End file.
